Enough
by BurningTheMidnightOil
Summary: Overstressed about School, Shikon shards, Kikyo, and Naraku the absolute LAST thing Kagome needed was for Kouga to show up...Inuyasha/Kagome COMPLETED! Spanish translation available!
1. Enough

Author's Foreword:

I own nothing except the plot. Steal and marry Jaken! That's a fate worse than death….

"_Speech"_

Not-speech. I.e. action, thoughts.

'Nuff said here's the story every one.

* * *

Enough:

Every one has a breaking point, and she had just reached hers...

Kagome has had enough!

Enough of the petty arguing...

Enough of _HIS_ indecision...

Enough of the pretended indifference...

Enough of her cursed double life...

Enough of waiting for him to see **HER**, not Kikyo...

Most of all she had enough of **_THIS_**...

They were fighting again trade blows and insults back and forth; it was so _stupid_, so petty she wanted to scream. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stood on the sidelines looking on with boredom. This was the last straw, and all of her anger, pain, and frustration of the past few weeks came to a head and something inside snapped; the dam holding back her wrath cracked and broke.

Hands clenched tightly shut, nails digging into skin she strode over to the two combatants. She let loose an enraged scream,**_ "ENOUGH!"_**

"_That's it! I have **had** it with the both of you! INUYASHA,** OSUWARI!** You can just**sit** there and think about what jerk you are, and you **WILL** SIT until I have said everything I am going to say!" _

"_Stupid dog shit, that's what you get for coming between me and MY woman!"_ Kouga stated arrogantly.

A vein in Kagome's head pulsed, just who did he think he was?

"**_YOUR _**_woman_?" She ground out through clenched teeth; so absorbed in his posturing, that Kouga never saw the back of Kagome's hand, heading towards his face. The loud smack of her hand connecting with his face resounded through the now dead quiet forest. Kouga just stood there looking pole axed as she backhanded him again. "_Your woman? You CONCEDED Insufferable **BAKA!** You go around spouting declarations of unending love, yet you never stopped to think and ask me if I felt the same! **LOVE! **HOW can you HONESTLY say that when you don't **EVEN **know me? **KAMI! **I **BARELY** know YOU, you come and go like the breeze, spend a few minutes spouting said declarations, and then you're gone again. Your words are empty, and your promises meaningless. How easily you forget Ayame. Love? You know **nothing **of love." _

"_And you, Inuyasha! I am tired of pretending! Sick and tired of pretending not to care when you go off chasing a memory. That's all Kikyo will ever be, a memory. Why can't you see that?" _Her tone softened just a touch, and she stood so close to him that she could see the different shades of colors in his eyes. Lost in her confession, forgetting her audience; she continued on staring in to his golden orbs saying the things that _needed_ to be said, that **_should _**have been said so long ago. _"Just what is it about her that makes her so special? What is it that she gives you that I don't?_" She reached up, to touch his face... Her fingers lightly brushing his cheekbone, her voice soft, and low, _"Is she warm to your touch, Inuyasha? Can you feel her breath on your face? Does her scent please your senses?" _Her hand slipped down to his mouth, his eyes went wide as her thumb brushed feather light across his lips, and as she did thus, she continued to speak_, "When you kiss her, can you taste her sweetness?" _

She let her hand drift down to his chest, fingering his Kotodama beads,_ "Tell me Inuyasha, why do you persist in chasing the ghosts of your past when your future stands in front of you?_ _Think about it, Inuyasha, why do you go to her when I can give you the one thing she cannot? A family, Inuyasha I can give you that; I can give you a family. Think about what I have said Inuyasha, because I am waiting for you to tell me that I **AM **enough."_

Her hand fell to her side, and she turned and walked away. Kouga and Inuyasha merely stood there wholly astounded that Kagome had spoken to them like that. Frankly, they didn't know what to think. The wolf prince muttered something inaudible and took off his familiar whirlwind blazing a trail off dust.

* * *

Kagome wasn't quite sure where she was heading. She just had to get away, away form there, and away from those two. She needed to do some serious thinking. She wasn't very sure whether she should, she go back to the village and talk to Keade or go home. 

Behind her Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stared at her retreating figure,in_ complete_ and utter shock. They had never seen Kagome get so angry; much less alone strike anyone, not once but twice.

After about twenty minutes, of walking and thinking, Kagome headed for the hot spring. A good soak would feel wonderful right about now. She had undressed and was just stepping into the hot spring when Sango and Shippo appeared.

"_Are you alright Kagome_?" Sango asked tentatively. She wasn't sure if her friend had calmed down yet or not.

"_I'm feeling better, Sango. It's just that their constant feuding, arrogance and indifference finally got to me. I swear Sango, if things don't change with those two I'll end up making Kouga wish he could be sat, and Inuyasha wish that he had." Kagome answered with a heavy sigh._

Sango replied worriedly, "_Umm...do you mind if I join you, or do you want to be left alone_?"

"_Sango,_ _of course you can join me. I'm sure you could use a hot bath too, after the kind of day we've had_. _Besides, with that pervert monk around who would want to bath alone_?" Kagome replied reassuringly and made a disgusted face.

Sango, laughed and snorted, "_Too bad a rosary won't work on that insufferable letch_…"

In a nearby tree, a fairly discreet distance away Inuyasha had heard Kagome's comment about making him wish he'd been sat, he cringed and visibly flinched at the thought of her doing just that. He had some serious thinking to do. He frowned; maybe it was time to tell her just how wrong she really was. Whatever the case, something had to be done, and soon. Inuyasha leaped the tree branches the darkening evening sky ablaze with fiery colors, heading for the gentle peace that could be found within the branches of Goshinboku.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks are in order, so here they are:

Thank you to ALL of you wonderful readers, most especially to those of you who reviewed.

Thank you to my betas, Sango's Courage, and Lilis. Thank you to my translator Liz Kraft, due to her outstanding work, this fan fiction is now available in Spanish! You people are the best!

Notas De los Autores:

Gracias a mis betas, al valor de Sango, y a Lilis. ¡Gracias a mi traductor Liz Kraft, debido a su trabajo excepcional, esta ficción del ventilador está disponible ahora en Español¡Usted puebla es el mejor!

This chapter was written to the following music:

Almost Doesn't Count, By: Brandy

Bring on the Rain, By: Jo Dee Messina

Don't want to fight no more, by: Tina Turner

Everything, By: Vertical Horizon

Whatever You Say, By: Martina Mcbride


	2. Chapter 2: Mirrors

Chapter 2:

Mirrors

Several long, boring, and very tense days had passed since the day Kagome had confronted Kouga and Inuyasha in the forest clearing. All the while Inuyasha had been conspicuously absent, and she'd been left with nothing to do, but sit and mull her thoughts over in her head; twisting and turning them like a stone in her hands. Kagome let out a sigh, it wasn't the first, and it was sure not to be the last time she'd find herself doing this. She vaguely wondered what had possessed her to spew out her deepest feelings, and most secret desires to Inuyasha, to say the least, in front of an audience.

Thus, she found herself alone, feeling very forlorn, sitting by the river, toes trailing in the water, and staring at her reflection. Every now and then, she'd throw a stone, skipping it across the water, destroying the mocking image staring back at her.

Absorbed in her musings, she nearly failed to hear the tale-tale jingle of a staff that signified Miroku's approach. Kagome turned her head towards the sound.

"_It is quite a nice evening, is it not Kagome_?"

She turned to face Miroku, who was now seated beside her in the grass, "_Yes it is a nice night_."

Several moments passed in silence before she spoke again, "_Miroku, sometimes I just don't understand Inuyasha_." He was silent as she continued, "_I am a fool._" She laughed, it was a bleak and desolate sound, "_I am the fool who is in love with the fool, who is still in love with a dead woman_."

Finally, Miroku spoke, "_Kagome, you must not be so hard on yourself; Inuyasha has a debt that he feels he must pay, though he must be a complete moron not to realize what he has in you_." She smiled slightly,

"_Thank you Miroku, but right now I need a friend not a pep talk_." He fidgeted a little, "_Forgive me, Kagome I am listening_."

Kagome sat up straighter and kept an eye on his hands in case they started to wander.

"_You know Miroku; I thought that if was patient enough, and if I loved him enough he would see me, but all he sees is her. However, I am not her. I don't want to be Kikyo, and no matter how much he wants me to be, I'll never be her_."

Frowning, he replied, "_I cannot believe that Inuyasha wants or sees you as Kikyo; there are too many differences between you and Lady Kikyo."_

Kagome frowned and shook her head, "_Think what you want Miroku, but his actions speak for themselves_."

She stood, faced the water again and peered down at her reflection, "_Miroku what do you see when you look into the mirror_?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "_I suppose that I see myself, or at least the man I would like to be. Why do you ask_?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled a small grim, resigned smile, "_It is nothing really, and I just wonder what one should do when they no longer see themselves in the mirror_." Her face was sad and isolated; a single tear ran down her cheek.

Miroku's expression was commiserating, "_I do not know Kagome, I do not know. What do you see in the mirror that makes you say such things_?"

Kagome grimaced and said, "_I see her Miroku, I see Kikyo in my mirror a little more each day. But what scares me is that sometimes I don't care_."

Stunned, he sat there as she bade him good night; when she was gone, he spoke aloud into the night,

_"I hope you realize what you have done to her, Inuyasha. There is nothing quite as tragic as a woman made bitter by love. Especially a woman like Kagome and you are a fool not to realize it. I can only pray to the Kamis that you do before it is too late, and Kagome no longer forgives your transgressions_."

Miroku rose, dusted his robes, and strode into the night leaving one very despondent and disconsolate hanyou alone in the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Everything

"The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing..."

-Shakespeare.

"_Speech_"

Non-speech

"**_Song lyrics_**"

* * *

Chapter 3:

Everything

Kagome stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut, one hand on the doorframe, the other clenching the straps to her monstrous backpack. Two days had passed since she'd spoken with Miroku, and in that time not much had changed. Inuyasha had stopped hiding from everyone, but he kept his distance and spoke in short one-sentence answers. It was time, time to go back, see her mother, Souta, Jii-chan, and maybe do a little school work. Kagome bit her lip, sometimes she just didn't know where her home was anymore.

Now, however, she had to go back; somehow, she felt the timing couldn't have been worse but she had promised and she would keep it. She turned to face the others inside, "_Sango, I'm going now_." Sango nodded, "_Alright but take Kirara with you_." Kagome gave her a small smile, "_Bye everyone, I'll be back_."

Swinging the heavy pack on and over her shoulders, she set off for the well with Kirara twining about her legs. Strolling though the village, past the fields, the afternoon sun was high in the sky and it beat down upon her face. Her feet traversed the well-worn, familiar road; leading from the rice paddies to the trees of Inuyasha no Mori; and before she knew it, she stood before the Goshinboku, that ancient sacred tree that stretched beyond the bindings of time, just as her heart did. Somehow, she could not stop her hands, mutinous they snaked out to run along the naked place that was despairingly bereft of the one who had slept there so long.

A soft, aching whisper escaped her, "_Inuyasha_…"

His name, damn him, just the thought of his name, and she fell apart. How in the world did it come to this? She wondered how he managed to make her feel so much.

A plaintive mew was heard, and she laughed bitterly, "_Sorry, Kirara, for a moment I forgot myself. Inuyasha, you baka_."

He always made her forget, forget what to say, how to move, how to think, how to breathe…

Kagome shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts; she needed to get to the well before she lost herself in thought. Once again, she turned towards the bone eating well, an old American love song tumbling from her lips… "**_Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, to moonlights almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after sometimes. You picture me; I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you have said_**…"

She faulted over the words as she entered the clearing, the old well coming into view.

"_Jewel shards_," her gaze swept the clearing, hands reaching for her bow; but it fell limply from her grasp as he strode into her sight,

"_Kouga_." she breathed.

* * *

"_Hello, Kagome_." She quickly squashed the urge to groan, she really didn't want to deal with him right now. Inwardly, she sighed she supposed it could not be helped.

She gave him a weak, sad smile, "_Hello, Kouga_."

He returned the gesture, the action not quite reaching his eyes, "_You should sing more often, Kagome_." His tone was melancholy, subdued.

Kagome's brain scrambled and fumbled for a response, "_Kouga, I…_"

Kouga cut her off, "_It's alright Kagome, I understand_."

He paused, a bitter frown upon his face, "_You chose him, not me, and somehow I think I've always known. That one day I'd have to accept the fact, that while, you care about me… You love Inuyasha, not me."_

"_You were right and you were wrong before, Kagome. You were wrong in that, I do not and cannot love you; you are an easy person to love. But you were so right about many things, the foremost of them being_ _Ayame_."

He turned his head away from her, unable to meet her eyes. _"I first forgot, and then ignored my commitment to her._ _Nevertheless, I had and still have my reasons for that; Ayame does not need to be drawn into my battle with Naraku. You Kagome, you are so bright and radiant; what could I do but love you?" _

He hung his head and shook it slightly_, "I just wish that I could understand why it is that you love that mutt so much."_

Kagome bit her lip, unsure what to say; she'd just have to let her heart lead her, as it always did. "_Kouga…_" she said his name softly breaking the uncomfortable stillness, "_Kouga, you deserve someone who can be everything to you; a person that can give you their whole heart without limits. I cannot give you what I have already given to Inuyasha_."

He looked up into her eyes at the sound of her voice, sky met ocean and she could see the sorrow leaking from his soul. "_I… I will try to explain it to you… Kouga, hold your breath_."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her an odd look. Kagome sighed, "_Don't look at me like that, just do it. Please_?" He nodded his assent and did as she had asked. A brief silence followed before she spoke again, "_Ok, now hold your breath for as long as you possibly can_."

* * *

Kouga still wasn't quite sure how holding his breath was going to help him understand, but he did as she asked anyway. Then, it happened; gradually, undeniably, and inaudibly he felt it; that cavernous, slow, burning, intense, and fervent need. The desire to inhale crept, and burned through his veins, an all-consuming ache. The feeling surged, seeped, and spread though his body; the urgency of the craving made him feel empty.

His lungs were ablaze, his hands trembled, he was dizzy, nauseous, and his head had begun to throb. Kouga was fighting a losing battle, the strain of trying to hold it all in was fast becoming too pronounced. He had reached his limit, and at last, he sundered to his profound need. With a rush, his body welcomed the life giving oxygen; sweat had begun to bead on his face as he looked into Kagome's eyes. An inordinate silence stretched between them as he waited for her to break it, and continue with her explanation.

"_Now__ do you understand, Kouga_?" at his blank look and murmur of denial, she sighed.

"_That is what it feels like when Inuyasha is not near me, Kouga. It is as if there is no air within the room, and suddenly I cannot think, I cannot move, I cannot breathe. The walls close in around me, and the ache in my heart swells and tightens. Sometimes I feel like I am drowning, everything I feel for him surrounds me all at once, a vast torrent of emotion."_

"_Kagome…" _Kouga began, but she cut him off, "_You asked me to explain my feelings, the least you can do is let me finish_."

He paused and nodded, "_Thank you, Kouga._ _I love him, I really do. I never meant for you to think of us as more than friends, I never meant for you to get hurt_."

Kagome frowned and then looked into his icy eyes, and gave him a brilliant smile_, "I think though, I could have loved you in another life, if things were different. Sometimes you remind me so much of him, that it hurts_."

She turned away from him, dropping head chin to her chest,_ "Kouga, my love for Inuyasha may be all uphill, and though sometimes even I think I won't make it; my heart says one day I will_." She faced him once again, and he was silent waiting for her to finish

"_Before I met Inuyasha, my life was empty, it had no real purpose. I was alive, but I wasn't really living. Everyday, I did the same things, nothing ever really changed; andI never changed. There were no youkai to fight, no jewel shards to collect, and my biggest worry was if I was going to be late for school. "_

_"Now, I am living a life I never thought was possible; and even though waiting for Inuyasha is painful, I would not have it any other way. Someday, I know when he is ready, he'll come to me, and I'll be waiting with open arms and an open heart. In that moment, I won't need any thing, because I'll have everything. I have to go home now, Kouga. I'll see you around, and I wish you the best of luckwith Ayame, goodbye."_

* * *

Kouga watched as she slipped into the inky infinite blackness of the well, his farewell lost to her human hearing. He sighed and shook his head calling out into the forest, "_So, how long are you going to sit in that tree dog shit_?"

A low growl and "_Keh._" was his only response, "_You know it is terribly rude to eavesdrop on people. Take care __of her, dog shit. She's, more than either of us will ever deserve. I'll be seeing you, later mutt face_."

As Kouga left, he could hear the hanyou, _"Keh"_ and grumble about "_Wimpy wolf shits_."

A wry grin spread across his face, he may have lost the battle for Kagome's heart; but it didn't mean he couldn't still piss off that dog turd.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Props go to Sango's Courage & Lilis for their awesome help.

The song in this chapter that Kagome is singing is: Time After Time, by Cyndi Lauper. It makes sense that Kagome would know a few American songs, as everything "Western" is all the rage over in Japan. Plus, they most likely take English lessons as well. I am a die-hard Kagome + Inuyasha fan, so this isn't one of those fan fictions where Kagome falls out of love with Inuyasha and in love with an O.C or someone else. Sorry Kouga fans, this isn't your fic. Kikyo fans, this isn't your fic either. Inuyasha + Kagome Forever!

* * *

This chapter written to these songs:

Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper

Pretty Baby, Vanessa Carlton

Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch

It Must Have Been Love, Roxette

What Do You Say, Reba Macentire

How Was I to Know, Reba Macentire

Shinjitsu No Uta, Inuyasha Soundtrack

& this chapter's theme song:

I Can't Make You Love Me, Bonnie Rait

-Burning


	4. Chapter 4: Let Go

"_Speech_"

Not-Speech

Chapter 4:

Let Go

He had a plan. He would go and seek _her_ out. Yes, he'd see her. Inuyasha was going to see Kikyo. Springing through the branches, weaving between the trees he was a silver-red blur as he all but flew towards his goal. He knew leaving to see Kikyo while Kagome was very absent some five hundred years in the future was NOT the smartest idea he had ever had, especially with this weeks' events fresh and hanging over his dog eared head.

For one thing, everyone would get the _completely_ the _wrong_ idea, and think that he was off having some kind of tryst with her. Inuyasha snorted loudly; there wasn't even the remote possibility of _that. _Kikyo may have been many things, a beautiful, kind, strong woman, and his former fiancé; but she was now a _dead_ clay woman. He briefly wondered how dense his human friends could get.

There was no getting around the fact that she was dead, an unnatural thing. Every time he had previously tried to ignore that rather blatant fact, his demon side had thoroughly pounded the forced reminder into his stubborn skull; forcing him to see his relationship to her logically. Yes, he had been willing to relinquish his youkai blood, and become _human_ for her, to be with her and he still had promises to keep to _her, _**but…**

Things had changed; he had changed. Kagome had changed him; he was no longer the person who wanted to renounce half of his self. He had found Kagome, and in her, he had found acceptance. Kagome… Oh Kami, Kagome. He wanted so much to surrender, to drown in, and surround himself in her… So completely that the world faded away. Soon, he promised, but first he needed closure with Kikyo. He was letting go, of a memory, a dream proved unfulfilled and fruitless. He knew he could do it, let go of the echoes of a life long past, but could Kikyo?

He didn't know, and if he was wholly honest, a small part of him did not want to. It was a small part, the part of his heart that still mourned the loss of what _could_ have been; but never was. He wasn't a fool, he knew that small part would always cherish the memories and feelings he had for Kikyo; but that didn't mean he had to let that his past with her control his future.

It came upon the breeze her faint sent nigh intangible to even his perceptive nose. The acrid smell of decay, clay, ash, and grave soil mixed with that of the human that she once was grew stronger; he was getting closer. It burned and stung his delicate nostrils, clinging cloyingly in the surrounding air, choking him; forcing him to bite his tongue **hard** to prevent himself from gagging. His ears were twitching madly as they detected the siren song of her soul collectors. He could see them now as they swooped and glided casting their eerie glow. Inuyasha supposed that the creatures could have been considered beautiful had he not known their purpose. However, he was fully aware of what they were used for; _and_ he could find nothing beautiful in the soul stealers even if they did belong to Kikyo.

He could find no fault with Kikyo for using the creatures, for she had never wanted to come back, and it was partly his fault that she was. He slowed his pace; the last thing he wanted was to be dodging purity arrows. He entered the clearing, and hew saw her almost immediately her distinct red-white Miko garb making her stick out like Jinenji at a neko family reunion. He vaguely pondered the choice of colors for the traditional dress, since it was like painting yourself a target and shouting, "Over here demons! I'm a nice, tasty priestess! Eat up!" He violently shoved his stray and an errant thought to a dusty corner of his mind, fore, now was not the time for such foolish ideas.

She was sprawled in the crook of a tree, her feet lazily hanging over the branch. She looked like something out of a dream, her long hair free, unbound, and dancing in the wind. Her soul collectors twined through the branches of the tree, depositing their shimmeringcargo of souls, and he as watched her, she absorbed the glowing souls; further separating her from the woman, the human that she had been. Inuyasha froze; and he forced himself to remember why he was here. Breathing deeply, he could only pray that this turned out to be a better plan than he expected.

He took a step forward and called out her name ever so softly, "_Kikyo_…"

Her eyes opened, she sat up and looked into his molten orbs, "_Inuyasha…_"

He visibly swallowed, and mentally prepared himself to let go.

Authors Notes:

Thank you to my betas, Sango's Courage, and Lilis. Thank you to my translator Liz Kraft, due to her outstanding work, this fan fiction is now available in Spanish! You people are the best!

Notas De los Autores:

Gracias a mis betas, al valor de Sango, y a Lilis. ¡Gracias a mi traductor Liz Kraft, debido a su trabajo excepcional, esta ficción del ventilador está disponible ahora en Español¡Usted puebla es el mejor!


	5. Chapter 5 The Importance Of Being Kagome

"All change is good." –Japanese proverb

Chapter 5:

The Importance of Being Kagome

* * *

"**Ugh**." An undignified groan of fervent protest escaped Kagome's lips, as the brilliant light of morning crept into vision and into her room. In valiant, but in vain effort to remain half way asleep, she rolled over, clamped her eyelids tightly closed and covered her head with her pillow. 

Kamis above, she needed to get some sleep. After all, didn't she deserve to get some rest after putting up with two fighting rival youkai and staying up past midnight studying? Apparently the rest of the world didn't agree, which made for one grumpy Miko.

It was a Saturday, so she didn't have school, but the mountain of makeup work piled on her desk was equal to nearly two weeks worth. Frustrated beyond words, Kagome gave up getting any more sleep as a bad job; experience had taught her when to surrender. She rose, stretched, and undressed moving about the room readying for her morning bath.

Tired and sore, she shoved her bad mood harshly aside, determined to enjoy the novelty of a hanyou-free day. That and a bath that was 100 perverted monk free. It was simply divine to be able to bathe in total privacy, that then an evil thought struck her; next time they caught Miroku spying on them she'd not sit Inuyasha once for trying to beat the living crap out of him.

The Kamis knew that she and Sango had tried to deal with Miroku's perverted actions with a great deal of restraint and patience. Kagome spoke for them both when she said that she was tired of her bath time being treated like a peep show. Never mind, the fact that he was no longer there to look at _her,_ but Sango. However, Kagome knew that that letch wasn't above looking at her, too. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance, and she made a mental note to pack an extra swimsuit for

Sango along with her soap and extra shampoo. At least then, if Kami forbid some half-crazed youkai came charging after her Shikon shards with Inuyasha hot on its heels, then at least she and Sango wouldn't be naked, like last time.

Sango still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for that little mishap… Somehow, after dismembering the youkai, he'd ended up _in_ the hot spring… along with hundreds of pieces of oozing scorpion demon, turning the hot spring tar black, and drenching the three of them in the icky muck.

Miroku's arrival and side commentary did not help the situation, as a scarlet faced Sango proceeded to demonstrate exactly how proficient she was with her colossal boomerang. It had taken a great many whacks with said boomerang, several sits, and an ofuda to get to their clothes. A mad dash ensued as they raced to get dressed before Inuyasha and Miroku woke up from their respective beatings.

Sighing wearily, Kagome stood, stepped onto the bath mat feeling the woven bamboo beneath her feet, she turned and grabbed the large, fluffy bath towel that was hanging on the chrome towel bar; wrapping it around her. Surrounded in its softness, she stood before the sink and wiped away the fog on the mirror with a slightly water pruned hand. Her reflection stared back at her. Or was it Kikyo's? Frowning, she looked harder at the person in the mirror searching for something, anything to distinguish her from Kikyo.

What made them so alike? Suddenly, she could see it clear as daylight. They were mirrors of each other, each what the other **could** have been. As she gazed harder into herself, she began to see the little things that set her and Kikyo apart. Sure, they shared the same facial structure, finely arched nose, and jaw line; but she could see the differences too. Kikyo had fine, straight hair, while hers flowed in gentle but thick waves.

Her eyes were larger and set father apart, a rich, warm, chocolate brown. Kikyo had eyes that were more almond-shaped. They were deep pools of dark brown that sometimes they could be mistaken for black.

She continued to examine her face, determined to find only herself this time. So what if she looked like Kikyo? It did not mean she was Kikyo. She smiled, even if she had once been Kikyo, she was now Kagome. Perhaps, it was time for a change; if she looked like Kikyo now it didn't mean she had to **stay** that way, after all she was Kagome.

Kagome step away from the mirror, walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. She dressed with haste, a surge of newfound energy flowed though her. This morning's fatigue gone like Inuyasha though a cup of instant ramen. Flopping onto her frilly pink bed, she reached for the phone and dialed Yuka's number, as she picked at the pink lace, maybe her room could use a new look as well.

"_Hi, Yuka? This is Kagome, listen get the girls together we are going shopping for an emergency makeover. Great, I'll see you all at the mall in an hour. Bye_!"

Smiling, Kagome got ready to shop until she dropped. After all, what could be more therapeutic than a shopping spree with your girlfriends?

* * *

An hour and half later proved Kagome wrong; dead wrong. Shopping with her friends would have been nice except for one minor detail. She shot a death glare at Eri's back, her day of guilt free shopping had been ruined by an unexpected guest; Houjo. It was supposed to be the four of them, and she **had** to go and invite a male. 

Poor, clueless Houjo stood just off to the side of the dressing rooms; the proverbial fifth wheel in a woman's world. Kagome couldn't be more irate; she thought that her friend's had given up on their matchmaking attempts after meeting Inuyasha.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if they were even more persistent than Kouga. Mentally groaning, she resisted the urge to bang her head against the white-gray plastic of the dressing room wall. This was the absolute last thing she needed today.

Pulling on her own clothes, she resigned herself. There was no hope for it she would to have to tell Houjo where he stood, and it wasn't anywhere near her heart. Making sure her friends were distracted she made her way over to where he was standing, looking slightly uncomfortable at the fact that was in the women's section of the department store.

"_Hey Houjo_." She fidgeted under the intensity of his smile.

"_Hello, Higurashi_."

"_I am sorry that my friends dragged you along for this_."

"_Think, nothing of it Higurashi, it is rather pleasant to be here with you_."

"_Look, Houjo I don't know how to say this, and I don't have a clue what my friends told you. I really don't want you to get the wrong idea. I think you are a nice person and all, but I am tired of my friends trying to set us up just because they don't approve of my boyfriend. I am not _ _available and I think that is best if you stop listening to what my friends say_."

He visibly swallowed, and nodded, "_I agree, Higurashi. I am sorry as well; if you'll excuse me I find I need to go home now_."

Kagome watched him walk away until he faded into the teeming crowd of shoppers thinking, it had gone…. better than she expected. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but she had never wanted a relationship with Houjo either.

Kagome found her way back to her friends, preparing for the onslaught of questions that followed her return. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for this day to end.

* * *

One bus ride and several hours later, Kagome dragged herself and her purchases up the long, winding steps of the temple; all five hundred and forty-six of them. Silently cursing the idiot who decided to build a shrine on such a large hill, she marched over to the door, slid it open, and put her shoes in their traditional spot. 

She called out a greeting to let everyone know she'd returned, and went up to her room. Kagome placed the full shopping bags on the floor and dug out the new bed coverings that she'd bought. They were a gray color, near silver with cherry blossom branches strewn delicately across the fabric; the set went perfectly with the rest of the room while toning down the severity of the pink walls.

Her task complete, she bagged her old sheets and comforter placing them in the top of her closet. She could use the old one when the new one was in the wash. Now to pack her yellow monstrosity that she called a backpack, into it she put soaps, shampoo, medical supplies, a new swimsuit for Sango, three pairs of new pants, socks, several new shirts, some traditional style clothing, food, her new makeup bag, and some toys for Shippo.

Her bag packed, she laid out the traditional clothes she was going to wear for tomorrow, there was a very Inuyasha-like smirk on her face as she thought of Inuyasha's reaction when he saw her; was he ever in for a surprise. Humming to herself, she went downstairs to dinner, tomorrow was the day she was going to imprint how much she was Kagome **not** Kikyo, firmly into Inuyasha's mind.

After all, wasn't important to show your individuality?

* * *

Author's Notes:

I would like to thank Liz Kraft for her superb translation to Spanish. Spanish speakers may read this story in Spanish under her profile. Liz, Muchas Graisis! I would also like to thank my editors, I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: All You Wanted

Chapter 6:

All You Wanted

* * *

Inuyasha visibly swallowed, and mentally prepared himself to let go. The sun that once low in the distant evening sky had set. He felt it, his blood receding… thump, thump, thump his heartbeat speeding up as it shrank to the size of human's; his fangs disappeared, his hair turned inky black, and his claws faded to blunt human fingernails.

Inuyasha shivered as felt the eerily all too familiar sensation of his ears creeping down the sides of his skull, as bones twisted, popped, shifted and all together disappeared. It was always an odd experience because it didn't hurt, but it felt like it should; he _knew _it should hurt.

He took a step forward and called out her name ever so softly, "_Kikyo_…"

Her eyes opened, she sat up and looked into his molten orbs, "_Inuyasha…_"

"_Inuyasha… you're, you're human! Impossible! How can this be?_"

Inuyasha snorted, "_Isn't this what you **wanted**, Kikyo_?"

He watched as she, slipped from the branches of the tree, and came close to him; reaching out to touch him.

"_Is this some kind of dream_?"

Her hand was near his face and he turned away from it. Away from her, looking up into the moonless night sky.

"_Yes_." He said quietly.

"_This is a dream, your dream_. _This is your dream, your wish of how I should be_."

Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo again,

"_Just this once, only for tonight I am as you wished me to be, no claws, or fangs, and without a part of myself_."

Her eyes narrowed,

"_I see, so it is your human night; Inuyasha_."

"_Kikyo_…" he began but she cut him off saying,

"_No more words. No more words, Inuyasha, I know why you have come. It's her isn't it? Kagome, my reincarnation has finally succeeded where I failed; I can see it in your eyes. How I have longed to be the one to heal your soul, and live with you as an ordinary woman_."

Kikyo moved closer to him, bridging the small space between them, and drew her arms around him embracing him, "_Inuyasha_…"

Her eyes were sorrowful, and had she been able he was sure they would have overflowed with her tears; and he could not stop himself from returning her embrace.

"_We cannot go back, I can not go back, and time does not stop even for the dead. Be happy, Inuyasha that is my wish for you. Be happy, and never forget me; for I have loved you as much as I was capable of."_

Stepping back, and away from him, she released him from her grasp. Inuyasha could only watch as Kikyo's soul collectors lifted her softly glowing form into glistening night sky, and her parting words were nearly lost to the wind,

"_I release you from your promises. Farewell, Inuyasha we shall meet again_."

Inuyasha whispered a soft reply, "_Thank you. Sayonara, Kikyo_."

He found that he felt lighter, and he could not shake the illusion that somehow breathing was easier than before. His thoughts turned to Kagome; he smiled softly, and spoke them aloud,

"_Wait for me, my lovely Kagome; wait for me just a little more_."

* * *

Far across the Inuyasha no Mori, and 500 years on the other side of time, Kagome was dreaming peacefully. If anyone had been close, enough they would have heard her mumble gently in her sleep,

"_I'll wait for you forever, Inuyasha… forever." _

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thank you to my betas, Sango's Courage, and Lilis. Thank you to my translator Liz Kraft, due to her outstanding work, this fan fiction is now available in Spanish! You people are the best!


	7. Chapter 7: A Moment Like This

Don't be afraid of death… fear the unlived life…

-Tuck, Tuck Everlasting

Chapter 7:

A Moment Like This

**Part 1**

Kagome had a feeling that today was going to be one of _those_ days. She had awoken well rested and refreshed, despite a disturbing dream in which she found herself taking an important math test _naked_. Waking up sweaty and mortified, she decided that an immediate hot bath was in order. Feeling thoroughly cleansed, she began the painstaking task of putting on the many-layered furisode, with its juban, tabi, intricate obi and lacquered geta.

The sea foam green kimono was exquisite with the sakura branches trailing down across her back, shoulders, down her arms, and twining around the rest of her body; the under layer was a silver in the same print. Her obi was pale grey and tied into a butterfly knot, while her hair had been twisted into a chignon, and rose quartz sakura blossom hair sticks were inserted for decoration. Kagome had applied light make up just the basics, eyeliner, a little mascara, and a coral pink lip-gloss.

The looks from her family as she came down for breakfast were nothing short of priceless, and Souta's comment of appreciation was well worth the hours of torture, "_Wow, sis Inu-no-nichan won't know what hit him_."

After a forced picture spree in which Mrs. Higurashi spent half a roll of film, Kagome was finally able to escape to the well house. Removing her geta so that when she landed, she wouldn't twist or break anything when Kagome slipped into the time stream. Her tabi-covered feet hit soft dirt, and she could feel little rocks and bones pricking her feet though the thin cotton.

Kagome replaced her geta and waited for a few minutes before realizing that Inuyasha was not coming to help her out of the well, that's rather odd she thought to herself, he's usually right here, as if he was waiting for me to return; like a puppy. She giggled aloud at the thought and couldn't help but smile, not that he'd _ever _admit _that_ and she grinned stupidly at the mental image of his fervent denial. As she scaled the wall of the well she decided that next time, she'd get dressed on this side of the well, because geta and kimono were NOT meant for climbing walls in.

"_Stupid kimono, he'd better appreciate this. If I hear just one 'ugly wench' comment out of his mouth, I swear the ramen will disappear for a month_."

Complaining aloud to herself, she was nearly bowled over by a red-orange fuzzy blur- aka Shippo.

"_Kagome! You're back!_" he squealed his fluffy tail twitching in sheer excitement.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and her momentary anger was forgotten. Shippo's eyes went wide as he took over her wardrobe changes and makeup, "_Wow, and you're all pretty too; like a hime! Inuyasha-no-baka_!"

She looked down at the kit in her arms a disapproving frown on her face, "_Thank you Shippo, but you shouldn't say bad things about Inuyasha like that; remember we talked about this. Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he anyway? He never came to get me, and he wasn't at the well either_."

Shippo's lip trembled with anger, "_Dog-breath isn't here, he hasn't come back, yet; he went to see her._"

Her chest felt tight as if someone had kicked her in the stomach, and she hung her head, her voice was forced and small as she replied, "I_ see_."

Determined not to cry she beat her emotions into some semblance of control, choking out an inquiry of Sango's present location, "_Excuse me Shippo, there's some pocky for you in my bag; I feel the sudden need to change my clothes_."

Having retrieved the aforementioned treat, he watched a she strode away in a defeated manner, his demon hearing nearly missing softly hissed words,

"_Inuyasha you stupid jerk_." Her bitter laughter rang in his ears, and as her voice drifted out of range of even demonic hearing the wind carried her words of self-berating back to him, "_Kagome, you truly are pathetic_…."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 7: A Moment Like This Part 2

Chapter 7:

A Moment like This

Part 2

* * *

The sun crept towards the west nearing, its place of nightly rest casting soft shadows upon the trees; the night was still and it was as if the whole of the world was waiting for this night that bore such great promise. 

For Inuyasha had nearly returned to Keade's hut and surrounding village, carried by the wind; the wood smoke from the fires burned in his nostrils. Every mighty leap from bough to branch bringing him closer to his destination. He was a silver-red streak as left the forest for the rice fields, when Kagome's sent taunted his nose and raced even faster in his desire to be near her once more.

She's early, Kagome came back early! But why? Inuyasha could not stop the questions from dancing though his head, but ignored them in considerable rush and excitement.

He had to get to Kagome; he had to speak with her about so many things, things that would change their relationship forever. However, he first had to fix the mess undoubtedly caused by his departure to seek out Kikyo. He slowed upon nearing the hut, the sent of salty water hitting him like a slap to the face, and his ears drooped with the knowledge that once again he'd made sweet Kagome cry. Smiling apprehensively at the thought that what he had to say would change all of that he pushed aside the woven mat door and tentatively stepped inside.

* * *

Instantly he found himself the object of four severely harsh glares, and he was very glad that looks couldn't kill. To his friends' abject horror and vast surprise he ignored their looks and gave them a dazzling smile, their apparent confusion was greatly satisfying as they fought to regain their harsh looks. Turning away from Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Shippo, he turned his attention to Kagome and what he saw made his heart clench and spasm. 

She was sitting facing the wall, her back turned to him, on her sleeping bag, picking a mostly full bowl of stew. Kagome was a mess, but to him she'd never looked more beautiful; her hair once beautifully arranged was escaping the chignon in waves, falling messily around her face and shoulders. Her silk furisode was wrinkled, and he could see her hair ornaments sparkling in small pile by her tabi covered feet. Inuyasha smiled wider at her and sat between her and the door, helping himself to a bowl of stew. A long uneasy silence followed, and it seemed that no was willing to say a word.

Miroku however, decide to brave the waters his curiosity burning him and he spoke first,

"_How is_ _Kikyo-sama faring_?"

Inuyasha smirked, so blunt was how the monk was going to play it? Then he'd be just as blunt,

"_Though it isn't any of your business letch, she was well when I departed_."

He paused as barely audible sob came from Kagome,

"_You nosey bastards got the wrong idea; this had nothing to do with Naraku or the damn jewel_."

He continued on in softer tone and smiled,

"_Kikyo and I reached an agreement; time doesn't stop for anyone and the living don't belong to the dead_."

Inuyasha laughed at their loud gasps and profoundly slack-jawed faces before continuing,

"_I will still seek my revenge on that bastard Naraku, for Kikyo, the memory of the woman I **once** loved. I will seek revenge for what we **once** had and what could have been_."

The others tried to bombard him with questions, but he evaded them by escaping to the sanctuary of his favorite branch in Goshinboku. He wasn't ready to deal with them yet he wanted to speak to Kagome, but that would wait until morning when they could get some privacy.

* * *

As Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled next to her, the fire was burning low and the others were close to sleep, her last thought was that she'd been waiting a lifetime for that moment, Inuyasha was free to be hers; and maybe that could be enough.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Serendipty

Chapter 9:

Serendipity

* * *

Kagome awoke bleary-eyed and sanguine, feeling refreshed, as the dawn broke across the horizon in all her resplendent glory. Crawling out of her sleeping

bag, she set about gathering her things for the hot springs, quietly so as not to disturb the others Kagome slipped out of Keade's hut. She really did not feel

like talking to anyone and wanted to mull over last night's events without a parade of tiresome questions. Meandering her way towards the Goshinboku, she

felt it that nigh unnoticeable twinging sensation, a tug as her soul lurched and suddenly the sky became filled with the eerie glow of Shinidamachū.

Gliding gracefully in the air the sinuous creatures danced in the early morning light twining about the branches of the sacred god tree; and all Kagome could think was, "_Oh Crap_."

* * *

The hair on her arms prickled standing straight up was her only warning as the barrier shimmered and crackled to life passing over Kagome's skin leaving

goosebumps in its wake. There were moments in Kagome's life where she understood exactly why people frequently used profanity, this happened to be

one of them. Inside her mind however, a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha was swearing a blue streak that would have made the hanyou

stop and take notes. Resignedly she mentally squashed the voice, which responded with a small, "_Feh_." Resisting the overwhelming temptation to smack her

forehead in frustration, she groaned aloud she'd been spending _**way**_ too much time around Inuyasha, if her conscience was beginning to sound like him; and

the very last thing she needed was a mini dog hanyou inside her skull.

The distortion of light and air caught her attention, as Kikyo floated into view bedecked in the glow of souls and her Shinidamachū. She watched wary of the

dead woman that glided to the forest floor, landing a few feet away from her close enough that Kagome could almost reach out and touch her. Kagome

stared into Kikyo's eyes as they narrowed and her lips parted to speak a single word, "_You_."

Fumbling for a response but all she could manage in her shock was a strangled, "_Kikyo_…"

Keeping her face neutral, Kikyo began to speak, "_Reincarnation of mine we have much to discuss, you and I_." She gestured to the barrier, "_Inuyasha _

_shall not interfere, relax child I will not harm the one he has forsaken me for_."

Kagome's body released the tense breath that she unknowing had held, but her sense of unease and nausea did not depart. Indignant she spat back,

"_Inuyasha would never forsake anyone he loves_!"

A grim smile appeared briefly on Kikyo's face, "_Good, your devotion to him is sincere. He deserves nothing less, your love will stand firm in the face _

_of those who will punish you for loving a __**hanyou**_."

Kagome knew her mouth was gaping slightly but she could not seem to close it as Kikyo continued, "_You must be strong to love him as he is, far _

_stronger than ever was or will be. For that, I envy you; I envy you for the things that you will give him and the life that you will share with him_."

Tears streamed down Kagome's face, as hope warred with sadness for Inuyasha's lost love; Kikyo was giving them her blessing was something she had

never even dared dream of. Stepping closer, Kikyo raised her hand and gently wiped the tears from Kagome's face, "_Take care of him, Kagome. He will _

_need you more than ever; I am not long for this world. Love him, as I was not able to, blinded by dreams of living a normal life. It does not exist I _

_can see that now_."

Trembling Kagome asked, "_What will you do now_?"

A vengeful look crossed Kikyo normally stoic face, "_I shall finish what Onigumo started so foolishly more than fifty years ago_."

Understanding flashed through Kagome's brain, "_But you'll die_..."

Kikyo laughed, "_I am already dead. All that remains is an echo of who I was. This half-life cannot continue, eventually it will destroy us both; and I _

_am merely choosing to end what should have never been. You feel it don't you the hollow spot where I was, the pull on the pieces of our soul_?"

Kagome nodded, "_What of Inuyasha? He will not like this_."

Kikyo's face was resolute, "_Perhaps, but the alternative would destroy him; and this I cannot allow. Naraku will be dead and Inuyasha will have _

_you, it will have to be enough_."

Her eyes watering Kagome smiled bittersweetly, "_Yes, I suppose it will be_."

Kikyo turned away from her, "_Farewell, Kagome make him happy; it's all I ever really wanted_."

Kagome called out softly to the departing woman, "_I will, I swear it; I know_."

As she watched the barrier and Kikyo fade into nothingness, she whispered quietly, "_Perhaps we are not so different after all_."

Feeling a tingle at the base of her spine, she turned around and her breath hitched as she stared into brilliant golden eyes, "_Inuyasha_…"


	10. Chapter 10

Enough:

* * *

Last Time…. 

As she watched the barrier and Kikyo fade into nothingness, she whispered quietly, "_Perhaps we are not so different after all_."

Feeling a tingle at the base of her spine, she turned around and her breath hitched as she stared into brilliant golden eyes, "_Inuyasha_…"

* * *

Chapter 10:

Ever After

"_Kagome … why was __**she**__ here_?"

For a moment, they both stood silent merely looking at each other, until…

Kagome exhaled a sigh and smiled weakly suddenly feeling weary, "_Kikyo and I, had some things to discuss; her, you, me… __**us. **__There was so much bitterness and jealousy _

_that we couldn't allow ourselves to understand each other. Now we realize that I am who she will be, and she is who I was; and we are alright with that_."

* * *

She fidgeted nervously, and smiled; the late afternoon sun hovered behind her setting her ebony tress aglow. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, she looked radiant the urge to

kiss her rose and swelled in his throat; desperate to squash the notion he bit his tongue hard. _Shit! That hurt_, he mentally swore, but the desire to taste her lips persisted… _She'd _

_never… Surely, she'd sit me… what was that shit Miroku was always spewing? "It WAS worth it. Aw, Fuck it! You only live once right? _

His mind made up, he stepped closer to her, "_Kagome_…"

* * *

Kagome looked up and barely had time to breathe before, "_Inuy- MMPH_!"

His soft lips were on hers nibbling, licking, and devouring; one clawed hand was fisted in her hair at the base her neck, the other clutching her for dear life. She forgot to _think_,

forgot to **breathe** and surrendered to his attack; kissing him back tentatively at first, then passionately gaining confidence that this was _real_, he was there and she thanked the Kami

that this wasn't **another** damn dream.

As the parted for air, much too soon in both of their opinions; all she could think is _Wow_. He looked into her eyes and thought, _might as well_…

"_Kagome… I love you_."

The smile on her face had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, her eyes sparkled mischievously and she replied, "_I know. I love you Inuyasha_."

* * *

He kissed her repeatedly until the sun began to set; and they silently agreed to head back to the village, hands intertwined; as they walked towards the village Kagome lay her head

on his shoulder. She realized that it wasn't perfect, they would still squabble over petty things and jealous would occasionally rear its ugly head… but they had each other and that

was enough.

* * *

In the distance, three pairs of eyes watched the newly formed couple one with amusement, one with confusion, and the other with a deep sorrow.

A phantom pang rang though her hollow chest and Kikyo whispered, "_Be happy with her Inuyasha_…"

Shippo looked on with large confused eyes, "_Kaede, what was that all about and why were they slobbering all over each over_?"

Amused, Kaede merely replied, "_It's something you'll understand when you're older_." Smiling to herself she stooped to pick up her herb basket and thought, _It's about time_.

The End

Owari Da!

* * *

Author's End Notes:

First, I'd like to thank all of my readers for their continued support and my beta editors for their patience and perseverance.

Second, this story is the culmination of my frustration with the way the T.V series ended and Rumiko's inability to tie up loose ends. Plus, a distinct lack of fluffy moments in the manga lately. Also, the lack of decent fan fiction stories about Inuyasha & Kagome as a couple is down right infuriating… Come on people, Kagome as a gothic punk, who strips? It doesn't work very well even in an A.U and Kagome looks OCC. Then there's the stories where everyone calls them "Inu" and "Kags" shudders if you have seen the series then you'd know Inuyasha hates being referred to as a dog, and therefore would object loudly to this. I also hate how Kagome strings Kouga and Hojo along it isn't right for them to be plan b; no one likes being fallback guy.

Third, I like to thank those fantastic writers out there who do produce superior works; they inspire me to write. Here's to them making many more good works!

Doggieearlover, Fenikkusuken, EmeraldDragon, FrameofMind, ThatNanda, SoutasSister, Simonkal of Inuy, Wicked Oni, Black Mamba, Scherezade7, aishiteru-inu, alandrem, Queen, Becky Tailweaver and many more. Check their works out.

Lastly the sound track, I wrote this to all different styles of music.

Everything You Want – Vertical Horizion Be the Girl – Aslyn

I'm the only one –melissa etheridge I don't wanna fight – Tina Turner

Almost Doesn't Count, By: Brand Bring on the Rain, By: Jo Dee Messina

Whatever You Say, By: Martina Mcbride The Fool – Leanne Womanck

I don't wanna wait – Paula Cole Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper

Pretty Baby, Vanessa Carlton Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch

It Must Have Been Love, Roxette What Do You Say, Reba Macentire

How Was I to Know, Reba Macentire Shinjitsu No Uta, Inuyasha Soundtrack

I Can't Make You Love Me, Bonnie Rait It's been awhile, staind

Just a girl – No Doubt Deep Water – Jewel

All you wanted –Michelle Branch Breathless – The Corrs

Thanks for reading and check out my C2 archive for more great stories.

-Burning


End file.
